


Deliver Me

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nameless female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Estinien's heart is held prisoner by the Warrior of Light. What will she do with it?





	Deliver Me

"I love you."  
"What?"  
"I said I love you!"

She jumped at his words, her face turning a deep shade of crimson. Without faltering, he launched himself at her, his spear grazing her arm as he attacked. She stepped back, dodging his blows automatically while her brain was trying to compute what he'd just blurted out. Estinien? In love with her? Nonsense! That was just a trick to make her lose her focus!

She stumbled on a root and fell backward, hard onto the rough ground, roots and rocks digging deep into her back. In a flash, Estinien was towering her, one foot pressed to her stomach, the tip of his Gae Bolg cutting her cheek.

"You have to give me an answer!" he stuttered. "Or else...!"  
"Estinien, you're not making any sense right now and..."  
"Shut up!"

He forced his spear into the ground with colossal strength, sending shivers down her spine. A cold sweat broke on her brow; an angry Estinien was a common occurrence, but never before had this anger been so vibrant, and directed at her!

"What do you say? Are you denying me?"  
"I-I'm not! Estinien please, I don't even know what's going on!"

Without a warning, the dragoon removed his helmet and threw it away, his silver hair flowing around his devastated face. Her heart ached at the conflicted feelings he was displaying.

"It hurts," he started. "It hurts so much..."  
"What does?"

The pain in his eyes only intensified as he dropped to the ground atop her. Ignoring her blushing face, he grabbed her hand and pressed it to his heart.

"Mine feelings are too strong. By the Fury, what did you do to me..."  
"Estinien, I never meant to-"  
"You've been teasing me endlessly. Don't lie to my face now."

She licked her lips; he was right. She'd been trying to break his defenses on a daily basis. Trying to prove herself, and him, and the world, that he wasn't heartless. But it seemed to have been a little too effective. He planted his distraught blue eyes into hers, his whole face screaming in pain.

"What is your answer?"  
"Estinien, you're pressuring me right now, and this isn't healthy," she babbled.

He stared at her in silence, then slowly pulled back and sat on his ankles, giving her space. She propped herself up on her elbows with a relieved sigh; it felt nice to be away from his spear.

"Are you sure of your feelings? For me?" she asked in a soft voice.

A pained whine escaped him, a sound not that different to that of a wounded animal. He jerked away from her touch as she raised a hand to his face.

"It hurts. Night and day. I cannot focus, cannot even fight properly anymore. All I think about is you. Make it stop."  
"I can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Feelings aren't something that can be stopped."

He growled as he forced her on her back again, his face mere inches away from hers.

"Then free me! Reject me and break my heart once and for all! So I do not have to endure this any further!"  
"I refuse."  
"Why do you keep me prisoner? Is my suffering bringing you that much enjoyment?"  
"To the contrary. Estinien..."

She reached for his face again, and even though it made him groan at first, he accepted her gentle caress on his cheek. She smiled at him.

"Why would I have to break your heart? There is another way I can free you from this."

She gently brushed his lips with her fingertips. He shivered at the soft touch of her skin. Her hand traveled to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. He only showed resistance for a fleeting second, a hint of panic in his eyes before he closed them, his face displaying hurt and confusion. She closed her eyes as well and pressed her lips against his. They felt a bit dry; she ran her tongue on them softly, earning herself a quiet whine. Her hands reached for his trembling ones, fingers lacing with his. She pressed her lips against his a tad harder, barely demanding, just ready to offer more.

He inhaled sharply as his lips parted ever so slightly, the tip of his tongue darting out to taste her. Her mouth opened up to invite him in, and he moaned into her as their tongues touched. They kissed; slow and deep, pain and happiness melting together, a wave of sweet relief washing over him, easing his aching heart and mind.

She arched against him, encouraging him to get closer. He pressed his whole body against hers in response, his angles and her curves melding so well together. His armor felt sharp and pointy, but she didn't mind. It was part of him. 

He nibbled her lower lip gently, just taking a break before diving in once more. It felt so good, too good to be true, too sweet, too beautiful. His heart sang and his mind danced. His grip on her hands tightened, and she squeezed his fingers in return. Her velvety tongue brushed against his again and again. How could he ever get enough of this?

She was the one to break the kiss, and she immediately regretted it when she saw sadness, worry, and disappointment take over his relaxed features. She smiled.

"Don't worry, there's more where this came from."  
"Why aren't you rejecting me?"  
"Why should I?"  
"I'm just... I'm just... I didn't plan for this to happen, and I don't know what I'm doing, what if I mess this up."  
"It'll be alright. Trust me."

He swallowed. His throat felt painfully tied up. He did have faith in her, yet he couldn't help but worry. He was a fighter, and a lone one at that, he wasn't meant for relationships and even less for love. What was she getting him into?

"What are you so scared of?"  
"It's not for me. Love. I don't know how to do this."

He promptly got up and retrieved his spear. Surprised by his unexpected behavior, she jumped to her feet and ran to him as he was recovering his helmet.

"First you open up to me, and now you chose to ignore your own feelings?"  
"I thought you'd be wise enough to reject me," he said while adjusting his helmet.  
"Why would I do that?"  
"I'll only pain and disappoint you. I cannot be by your side always. I cannot promise you eternal love and devotion. Mine duty comes first."  
"It doesn't matter. My duty comes first too."  
"You cannot possibly love someone like me."  
"Well, I do! Deal with it!"

Her words startled him. He turned to her, and despite his lowered visor, she saw a hint of blue.

"I do love you!" she insisted.  
"But why..."  
"I just do! So drop the act, and kiss me again already!"

Silence fell on the two. Estinien's gaze never left her shaking form. His hands balled up into fists as he dropped his spear to the ground. He removed his helmet once again, revealing tear-streaked cheeks as he did so, letting the piece of armor fall alongside his weapon. He shed his right glove and extended his hand to her face, caressing her chin. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You silly woman...."

And kissed her again.


End file.
